madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria/Relationship
Friends & Allies Tigrevrumud Vorn Initially an enemy, Elen took interest in Tigre over his astonishing archery skills and decided to take him as her subordinate. In many scenarios, Elen often referred him as her "belonging" and she is willing to fight for him. Additionally, due to his honesty and benevolence, Elen respects and trusts Tigre more than anyone else. Over the course of the story, Elen began her romantic affection with Tigre, even becoming one of the most valued people in her life, and someone she can depend on. During Tigre's sulk over Bertrand's death at Saint-Groel, she is the only one that can talk to Tigre and convince him to regain his fighting spirit again. After finding out Tigre was suffering from amnesia as he cannot remember who she was and the people around him, Elen became depressed over the situation and developed a dilemma between him and Zhcted's sake. Nevertheless, she managed to rescue Tigre from Baba Yaga and eventually reunited with Tigre who regained his memories. As Greast‘s Army preyed on the exhausted Moonlight Knights after their victory against Sachstein's Western Invasion Army, both Elen and Tigre are separated from their army: Tigre was left alone from the ambush whilst Elen is captured by Greast. Nevertheless, he and Mila eventually rescued Elen from Greast's diabolical torture and led the Moonlight Knights to victory over Greast‘s Army at Montour Plains. However, despite their victory and Greast's demise, Elen was still distraught by her near-rape trauma by Greast so she sought solace by isolating herself from her peers-including Tigre and drinking inside her room. During her confrontation with Tigre, Elen was surprised that Tigre confessed his feelings for her but she accepted it anyway before the two eventually made love. Even after that, Elen admitted that she cannot afford to bear his offspring if anything happens to her but she wouldn't mind Tigre marrying with other women as long he is also cherished and took care of her, which he agree and consider about it. Ever since that day, both Tigre and Elen has become lovers. Later during the encounter against Figneria, the successor of late Sasha which Elen identifies her as a killer of Vissarion-her fatherly figure and guardian. Elen held a great grudge against Fine which urges Tigre to make hasty moves in order to prevent a bloodbath and prepare for a reconciliation between Elen and Fine. As Zhcted has fallen into a brutal civil war, both Tigre and Elen are working together to fight both Ganelon and Tina in order to bring peace back to Zhcted, with Elen is among the few who favors Tigre's aims for the crown after Eugene's tragic death. When Tigre finally ascends as the new King of Zchted, Elen is chosen as one of his seven concubines and Regin the legal wife of Tigre. Later on the Epilogue, she become his concubine but all know that (she is in fact his true wife) and after Zhcted Civil War, she gave birth to a son, Vachell Vorn. Tigre, Elen and their son are last seen together watching the scenery of Alsace alongside with Lunie. Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and her best friend who often seen together with the Wind Vanadis, especially in most battlefields. As Elen's loyal friend and caretaker since Vissarion's passing, Lim devoting her life to fight for Elen's sake and future, even if she had to sacrifice her life to do so. Despite their different position and both share their crush upon Tigre, Elen viewing Lim as her close friend and values her friendship and loyalty. At the same time however, Elen also tries to cheer Lim and also motivate her to simply call her Elen whenever they are not in official affairs. Titta Tigre's housemaid and childhood friend. While Titta viewed her as a love rival for Tigre, Elen simply teased her by mentioning about her affection towards Tigre, which most of them causing Titta embarrassed in many occasions. Nevertheless, Elen befriended with the housemaid and considers her as a sister figured friend, mostly due to her connection with Tigre. In addition, unlike Tigre and Lim, who sometimes perplexed over Elen's zest, Titta is also one of very few people to get along with her energetic ways, for example naming the Silver Meteor Army, which bases on her Vanadis title. Eugene Shevarin The Earl of Pardu and also Elen's former mentor who taught her sword training and governing a territories. Because of his benevolence and generosity, Elen highly respected him and like Sasha, she would going to aid her former mentor whenever he is in danger. She was one of few people who support Eugene as Viktor's successor to be Zhcted's new king. Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and Tigre's longtime acquaintance who Elen's befriend during the Brunish Civil War. When the Silver Meteor Army suffered its first lost against Navarre Knights, Elen met Mashas who returned from Nice and visited their camp. Since then, Elen considered Mashas as her ally and their friendship remained mutually good even after the end of Brunish Civil War. Sometimes, Elen also seeks Mashas for some advice because of his abundant experience in warfare and battlefield than the Wind Vanadis herself. Gaspard Rodant One of Mashas's sons and also Tigre's longtime friend during her visit to Territore. Hughes Augre Earl of Aude and also Tigre's longtime acquaintance whom Elen's befriends. Bertrand Tigre's loyal follower and adjutant whom Elen hold a great respect to him that he always take care of Tigre in any circumstances. She met Bertrand when he purposedly captured by Leitmeritz guards to deliver emergency report to Tigre. Elen also one of the person that was unable to object Bertrand decision before going to Saint-Groel due to his longtime relationship with Tigre and also act as Tigre's caretaker and adjutant. His death also put on effect on Elen that she even mention if Bertrand did not cross the border to protect Tigre, he could be killed by Steid. Because of his actions that already exceeded border of life only for Tigre from as a prisoner of war at Leitmeritz until the end of his life at Saint-Groel, Elen remember Bertrand as one of the most respected person. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles The princess who is Faron's only kin and heiress for the throne. As "Prince Regnas", Elen first fought against Brune Army in Dinant Plains and emerged victorious, which presumably "killed" the "prince" during a battle.. After she was founded by Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army during their battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes, Elen was surprise to learn the lost princess's true identity and in a twist of irony, she decided to help Regin in defeating Thenardier in order to restore Brune's tranquility while involving herself in Tigre's final battle against Thenardier. Due to the three-year truce between Brune and Zhcted during the Civil War's aftermath, both Regin and Elen became partners in a joint-ownership of Alsace. Silver Gale Mercenaries Vissarion The leader of the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and also a father-figure in Elen's life before her rise as Leitmeritz's Vanadis. During her upbringing in the very mercenary group she grew up with, Elen was trained by Vissarion and treated like his daughter despite her mischievousness. She was also among of few people who admired Vissarion's dream in establishing an ideal country where citizens would live in peace. As the Silver Gale Mercenary was collapsed and disbanded after Vissarion's death in one battle, Elen was among the few to proceed her late guardian's legacy in building his ideal kingdom. Vanadis Despite shares their duty to defend Zhcted from harm, Elen didn't see them eye-to-eye towards any Vanadis and even sees them as intense rivals, especially during their interaction with Tigre. While conflicted with other Vanadises in certain circumstances, only a few whom Elen trusted and befriended. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's fellow Vanadis and rival. Contrasted to Elen's carefree and easy going attitude, Mila is really well mannered, prideful and disciplined due to her House's illustrious status and background in Zhcted. Like their respective Zhcted territories past rulers, both Elen and Mila didn't see eye-to-eye to each other and they often argue whenever they meet each other, even something as trivial such as their bust size and height. Since Tigre befriended with Mila after his battle in Tatra Fortress, Elen's rivalry against Mila became much passive and more focuses on their affections towards Tigre just to ease his tensions. Mila is also the first person to find out about Elen and Tigres relationship (on the day they had sex for the first time). This makes Mila incredibly jealous of Elen to the point where she was thinking of telling Tigre about her feelings (Aka how she's in love with him). Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis's mediator whom Elen befriends and tolerates. Due to her position as her friend, Elen has good terms with the Light Vanadis and she often talked about various topic towards each other. Through Sofy's information, Elen would learn better about almost every Vanadis's activities and about Zhcted's(or even countries outside Zhcted such as Brune) current events. Despite their mutual friendship, Elen still has to be cautious towards about Sofy since her growing interest towards Tigre,as she constantly reminding Sofy that Tigre belongs solely to her . Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and the eldest among the seven, Sasha was Elen's respectful mentor and best friend who taught her the Vanadis's responsibility, gallant and honor. During Sasha's time as a Vanadis Mediator, Elen and Mila were once halted by Sasha in numerous circumstances and in one occasion, Sasha defeated both Elen and Mila and ordered to them to held a truce despite their both Vanadis's heated rivalry. Additionally, Sasha's crippled health solidifying Elen's strong care for her as she vowed to to protect the Fire Vanadis at all cost, even she had to abandon her post to do so. Prior Sasha's passing, Elen was the first and the last Vanadis to see her alive before her death, prompts her to be devestated over Sasha's death. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus who was Elen's former rival and harbored a fierce animosity against her. Unlike her rivalry with Mila due to their background, Elen's rivalry with Liza was personal and hostile. Prior to her life with the Silver Gale Mercenaries, Elen rescued Liza from her village bullies and not only did she befriended with the Rainbow-Eyed girl, she also trained her fighting skills and encouraged her before leaving her village. However, due to Liza's changed appearance and status, Elen quickly forgotten about her in their second encounter, to Liza's dismay. Their friendship began to deteriorate when Liza burned an unnamed village that was related to Elen without her or Zhcted authorities' consent, garnering her hatred against Liza. Even worse, because of her involvement in Rodion Abt's death before he could escape trial, Elen was challenged by Liza in a duel that she won which further fueling Liza's determination in surpassing her, instantly shattered their last fragment of friendship. Since the fallout of these incidents, neither Elen nor Liza willing to compromise and their arguments almost turned violent. Nonetheless, due to her knowledge about Liza's stubbornness and temper, Elen tried to avoid their confrontation that resulting horrific consequences, especially Legnica since it is located between Leitmeritz and Lebus. Courtesy to Tigre-under his amnesiac moniker Urs who was under Liza at that time-though, Elen begrudgingly cooperated with Liza for his sake. As her gratitude for Liza for taking care of Tigre prior his amnesia, as well her sympathy towards her old rival's injury after their battle against Baba Yaga, Elen fought and slew Kazakov (one of Liza's enemies) that seemly rekindling their relationship, especially after Tigre promised that he will be their mediator. The following incident in Silesia Imperial Garden, Elen visits Liza after hearing her injury from Fine attack. It is then Elen finally recognizes Liza when the latter covering her right eye, effectively leading a reconciliation between the two. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Tina is an enigmatic Vanadis whose motives remains a mystery even to her fellow War-Maidens. Unlike Mila and Liza, Elen doesn't have any connections with Tina and she only interacting with her in Silesia Imperial Palace. Regardless, Elen distrusts Tina not only because of her (Tina's) inhumane and sinister tactics, from poisoning Brune's river in order to demoralize the Sachstein Calvary Army to even dispatch Lim as the Moonlight Knights' messenger to meet Asvarre Army, she also become increasingly aggravated to see Tina's unusual interest towards Tigre after hearing rumors about him piggybacking Tina after the siege of Hill Fort in Plainville Plains; resulting her antagonism against the Void Vanadis while questioning her true motive. During their time in Nice Royal Palace's garden however, she also noticing Tina's desire in obtaining anything she yearned by all means as the latter "advised" her to bring Tigre to Leitmeritz. Still, it doesn't eases Elen as she becoming suspicious towards Tina and her unknown plot that is involving Tigre. Since the following aftermath of Tina's failed assassination attempt onto Sofy at the Imperial Garden, Elen now viewing Tina as a dangerous threat to Zhcted. especially towards Eugene. However, it takes Sofy's near death by Tina's another assassination further rising her antagonism against Tina to the point joining Tigre's war against her. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is Elen admirer from Zhcted's far east but due to their long distance between Brest and Leitmeritz, they only see each other in Silesia. Additionally, because they didn't have any interest towards each other, both Vanadis did little interaction with each other with one side of from Olga's shyness. Like most Vanadises, Elen later viewing Olga as her love rival after witnessing the young Vanadis's marriage proposal to Tigre. Regardless, both Vanadises remains in good terms. Figneria Alshavin Former renowned hired mercenary across the continent, Fine was a longtime acquaintance of the Silver Gale Mercenaries and seemly knew Elen due to her friendship with Vissarion. Upon meeting Fine, who came into Silver Mercenary Camp under Vissarion's invitation, young Elen was curious about the older mercenary as she asked her question about the mercenary life before being told by Vissarion to leave. Under Fine coaching, Elen was trained with advanced sword fighting skills before her departure from the would-be defunct Silver Gale Mercenary, which was resulted by Vissarion's death by Fine's victory that led to Elen's hostility against her. Unbeknownst to Elen herself, however, Fine became Legnica's current Vanadis and also Bargren's new owner until her return to Zhcted, where she reunites with Fine and realizes that her guardian's killer succeeded her late friend Sasha as the new Vanadis of Legnica. Rather than viewing her as a fellow Vanadis, Elen instead seeing Fine as her enemy for killing Vissarion and become upset to hear Fine's provocation regarding her late guardian and his dreams. When Zhcted is descending into its first civil war via Tina's and Fine's plot, Elen fights against her nemesis during Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign at Boroszlo Plains. Rivals and Enemies Zion Thenardier One of Brune's nobleman whom Elen fought in Molsheim Plains. Unlike Tigre, Zion was a cruel and sadistic coward who isn't afraid to use dirty measures to prove House Thenardier's influence. His mission to destroy Alsace has inadvertently resulted an alliance between Tigre and Elen, as well her first visit to Alsace before she successfully driven the invaders away. Due to his oppressive and cowardly personality even after his defeat, Elen deemed him as low as a scum. Through Tigre's Black Bow and her Arifar's power that slain Zion, Elen also made an enemy with Thenardier who vowed to exact revenge against Tigre and herself for his fallen son. Felix Aaron Thenardier .]] Duke of Nemetacum and also Elen's rival prior Brune's infamous Civil War. Unlike Zion however, the duke was a mastermind behind Alsace invasion and according to Elen, who made an comparison between both father and son, he was more cunning and brutal among the two, to an extending in facing Elen head on without magical weapons or supernatural powers. Due to his feat of strength and defense despite his lack of flexibility and mobility, Thenardier is the second human (Roland was the first) whom Elen deemed challenging without inflicting even a scratch from Arifar's slash. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's trusted tactician and inventor of his sadistic torture devices. During their first meeting, Elen received Greast's perverse greeting as he touched her hands despite her opposition; additionally, because Greast also shared a sadistic and malevolent pleasure in destroying territories and plundering properties regardless people's safety, further garnering Elen's contempt towards the Marquis as she wished to kill him. At the same time however, she was also slightly impressed by Greast's cunning where he prepared 6,000 men to battle against them, though the victory eventually belonged to Elen and the Silver Meteor Army. Upon her return from Zhcted to help Tigre to repel Sachstein Army's invasion however, she is captured by Greast as his prisoner after his army successfully ambushed and scattered the exhausted Moonlight Knights while poisoned her. During her imprisonment in one of the barracks, Elen had to endure his sadistic mistreatment and torture, especially his constant sexual harassment and humiliation that almost breaks her. Even worse, Great once plans to rape Elen right in front of Tigre if he is still alive but the plot backfires as Elen cut off Greast's injured hand when she is rescued by Tigre and Mila. Elen's torment lead to her grudge against Greast and eventually leads to his downfall where Greast is executed by his own invention. The damage however is done as her near-rape trauma prompts her to shut herself and seeks solace by drinking alone before Tigre's comfort finally eases Elen. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia and one of Brune's notorious figures to ignited Brune's infamous civil war. Though didn't meet him physically, Elen learned about him from Greast's account and much like her perspective upon Greast, she is extremely disgusted over his cruelty over his sadistic amusement. Roland Roland was Elen's first opponent whom she respected as a formidable opponent, due to a fact that he manage to withstand Veda and even break it effortlessly with Durandal. In her first duel, Roland was impressed about Elen's display after she defended herself from Roland's constant powerful attack. As Brune's enemy, Elen was questioned about her intention to visit Brune without Faron's authorization before rescued by Tigre, who sacrificed himself to save her and inflicted a severe injury from Durandal's slash. This prompted Elen teamed up with Sofy against her foe and even using their combined Veda to beat him. However, even a teamwork from both Vanadis wasn't enough to beat Roland until a recovered Tigre's intervention. To date, Roland was her first and only human rival who was capable to withstand her Vanadis powers in the battlefield even she admit Roland as the only Knights that can match or even surpasses Elen's caliber as a Vanadis as he's the only one that can completely suppress Elen in a duel. Orgelt Kazakov Earl of Polus who possessed an extreme animosity against Liza. Despite she didn't have any relation with Kazakov, Elen viewed him as an enemy due to her sympathy towards Liza whose right arm was crippled after the death of Baba Yaga. Leonhardt von Schmidt One of Sachstein Generals who lead his Cavalry Army to invade Brune's Western Territories. Due to he ferocity and might that even slaughtered his best detached horsemen, Elen was dubbed as the Goddess of War by Leonhardt. Demons Vodyanoy The frog demon whom Elen fought during her rescue against Baba Yaga's Clod Soldiers. While she first learnt the demons on Sofy and Sasha's accounts, Elen took a fight against the demon but due to his quick regeneration, the Silver Flash Vanadis found it both challenging and even tough to beat. He was also Elen's first demonic rival. Baba Yaga An infamous witch who once gave Liza her powers to defeat Elen. It took a teamwork of Liza, Tigre (who regained his memories) and herself to defeat Baba Yaga before she finally killed by Ganelon. Category:Relationships